


Loving the Demon Prince

by thenextchapter



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beel and Diavolo work out, Belphie is soft and cuddly, Cat Cafés, Cheesy, Cute, Diavolo and all the brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Levi cant win them all, Lucifer deserves all the love, M/M, Mammon deserves all the gold, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Simeon is adorable, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Tickle Fights, asmo paints everyones nails you know its true, diavolo is best boyfriend, satan wears cat ears in bed you know its true, sorry otaku, under 500 word chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextchapter/pseuds/thenextchapter
Summary: Each chapter will feature Diavolo and one of the brothers being in a relationship, acting cute or being flirty. I really wanted some more Diavolo love! :D they will be pretty short but I hope you enjoy still!
Relationships: Asmodeus/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 156





	1. Mammon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I wanted to see more Diavolo/Brother's works besides Dia/Luci and I've read a few really good ones but I want more Diavolo and all the other brothers, so I'm writing little fics for each of them. I may or may not write some longer than 500 words but I'm trying to keep them short and sweet. I only put the explicit tag because I hint at sex but I just didn't feel like writing it (sorry). Maybe on a different fic? Who knows??
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy these little bits of cute Dia action :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon looks good with gold and Diavolo thinks the same

“Young Master, is this such a good idea?”

“Barbatos, my good friend, he means no harm. I have plenty of jewels. It’s adorable how excited he gets so let him have a few moments of happiness at my expense.”

Barbatos sighed. “If that’s what you wish, my Lord.”

Lord Diavolo grinned. He watched on as Mammon, his lover, decorated in his many crown jewels that he told him he could keep, smiled and spoke to himself about all the things he was going to do with his new items he received (mostly sell them). From necklaces, to rings, even an actual crown, Mammon was decked out in gold. It suited him so well.

“Ohh, this will go for a shit ton of grimm,” he said excitedly, clutching a large black diamond to his chest. He hugged it like it was a baby.

Diavolo was getting a bit heated looking on at his smiling face, with his fingers clutching gold and silver. Mammon acted all macho around others but he was a softy at heart. He just needed a little love and some sweet gestures and he turned into goo. Diavolo thought it was one of his best qualities.

“Mammon.”

The white-haired demon stopped his captivation to glance at the Prince. “Yeah?”

Diavolo took his hand, and kissed his many ring adorned fingers. His skin was so sweet on his lips. “Let’s go to my bedroom.”

Mammon blushed. “O-oh, okay.” He bit his lip when Diavolo started tugging him along, the sounds of all the jewelry clinging as they went.

Barbatos held back a chuckle, but Diavolo, knowing the butler for so long, shook his head at the snake-tailed demon as they passed him. “I’ll have super brought to your rooms later this evening, young Master.”

“Excellent. Come, Mammon.” He paused, then looked back at his lover with a seductive smirk. “Well, not yet.”

Mammon whined. “Dia!”


	2. Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan and Diavolo go to a cat cafe...

“So you just drink coffee and pet cats?”

“Exactly.”

“This sounds wonderful! Let us go now!”

Satan chuckled at the eagerness. It never got old how much Lord Diavolo put into everything.

So they went to the café, it was in the human world but being the Demon Prince had perks. Taking a booth in the back, they got a few treats and some drinks, enjoyed some small talk, until a pair of cats came strolling up to them.

Satan found them to be quite pretty, one sleek black with bright green eyes, the other orange with white stripes and dark brown eyes with flecks of gold. He took the orange cat in his arms as she was closest, and she purred while he pet her fur.

Diavolo copied him, but his cat was a bit claw crazy and he got scratched. The cat escaped his grip and went to drink some milk on the table. Diavolo looked dejected.

Satan sighed, but smiled. He knew what went wrong. “No, slowly pet them. He’s a bit skittish I think. Some are so you have to be gentle.”

“Gentle,” Diavolo whispered, once again petting the cat in front of him.

It took a few minutes but he once again held the cat, proudly, and they both held the purring creatures in their arms while sipping hot coffee. It was pleasant and perfect.

“This is great fun, I may take one of these cats home. But Barbatos would not enjoy cleaning up the fur.” Diavolo grinned at Satan, and kicked at his feet under the table childishly. Satan did so back, happily. One of the greatest things Satan loved about being with Diavolo was that he brought out Satan’s fun side, he was allowed to be silly with the Prince.

But he was shocked at what Diavolo’s next words were as he leaned forward towards Satan, licking his lips sensually. “I want to see you in your kitten ears tonight, purring for me.”

Satan blushed. “Yes, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos if you liked it, or comments are appreciated also :))


	3. Belphegor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo and Belphie snuggle under the stars...

“The stars are quite lovely tonight, but not as lovely as you are beneath them.”

“Cheesy,” Belphie said to Diavolo with a smirk. “You’ll have to do better than that.”

Belphie was in full demon form, and he used his tail to wrap around Diavolo’s waist to tug him close. They ended up falling to the pillow-ridden floors, laughing as they rolled around until they ended up on their backs. Hands linked, they gazed upwards at the darkened Devildom sky with scattered flickers of bright lights, from orange to blue to red.

Looking to his left at the gorgeous and kind demon, Belphie couldn’t help but think, how did he ever get so lucky to have the Future King as his own? After all he had put the three realms through those many years ago with the human exchange student.

“Do you despise me?” he asked softly.

Diavolo looked shocked. Pulling the youngest into his arms and onto his strong sturdy chest, Diavolo kissed his forehead, careful of his horns. “I would _never_ despise you, my love.”

Belphie sighed into his chest. How could he say that? He nearly killed the human student in his desire to see all humans die for some stupid revenge. Then Diavolo spared him, and in his punishment which mostly consisted of cleaning like a servant around the palace and his own home, he found love with the Prince in his time seeing him at the castle. And oddly enough, the Prince came to love him, too.

“You’ve learned many things, Belphie, and you’ve grown into an incredible demon. I cherish each moment I have with you.”

Belphie nodded. Diavolo’s words reassured him. “I do, too.”

Diavolo held the Sloth demon’s cheek in his large hand, Belphie’s lashes fluttered closed as they kissed softly. It was a sweet kiss, full of love, and it was his way of letting him know that the Prince would always care for him.

“I love you, Belphegor.”

“I love you, too, Dia.”

Under the bright stars atop the palace, Belphie and Diavolo snuggled close, keeping the other warm. Occasionally kissing, but mostly snuggling, content in the others’ arms. And if Belphie fell asleep, then Diavolo would simply carry him to their rooms to snuggle in the warmth of the bed, and wake him with even more sweet kisses.


	4. Beelzebub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel and Diavolo work out and then have some post work out snacks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :D I hope you're enjoying these little fics with Diavolo and the brothers. I actually may be adding some other pairings with Diavolo too once I finish the ones with the brothers. But for now, please enjoy~

Beel’s two favorite places were a kitchen for obvious reasons, and a gym. He loved to work out before he ate a big meal. If he didn’t, he might have a bigger stomach. But also he just really liked the feeling he got in his muscles when he worked out, it was almost the same as when he ate a really yummy cheeseburger.

And once he found out he could use the palace gymnasium, he was thrilled. Being in a relationship with the crown Prince meant he could use the palace kitchen when he was there, too, and Barbatos made the best food.

His favorite thing, though, was when Diavolo worked out with him. Beel had a decent 8 pack, but so did Diavolo. The Gluttony avatar always stared at him when he did his weight lifting sets. Like right then, the Prince was lifting with one arm, and his chest was bare, glistening, flexing, and he made these grunting noises that made Beel’s sweat pants tighten.

“Staring again, Beelzebub?” Diavolo teased, flexing his arms as he set down the large hand weight.

“N-no… Yes…” Beel blushed. “Sorry.”

Diavolo chuckled. “Don’t be, I love it when you do.” He winked. “I think that’s enough for today, though. Let’s clean up and we can go have a snack.”

Beel’s eyes lit up. He was so perfect. “Okay.”

Once cleaned up, and after helping the Prince wipe down his back with a towel (if Beel wasn’t hungry he would have definitely been more adventurous with that towel), they sat at the bar top of the kitchen on the main level of the castle. Barbatos just left, having set out a plethora of treats for the both of them.

“Here, try this one, it’s a super spicy fried bat wing,” Diavolo held it out to Beel by his hand.

This was brave of him, but Beel was gentle when he took it with his mouth. Plus he had his mouth in other places on Diavolo’s body before.

He swallowed it and nodded, it was delicious! "Mmm that was sinfully good.”

Diavolo smirked. “Can I taste?”

Beel nodded. He was about to offer the Prince one because they had two plates full and he could spare just one for him of course, but then Diavolo’s tongue was in his mouth. Beel moaned, he tasted so good. Better than the bat wings, no doubt about it.

“Let’s finish eating, I have some more plans for how we can spend our evening together. And it involves dessert.”

Minutes later, the food was gone. Diavolo had grabbed something from the fridge, a can of spray cream, and some red fruit that looked like human food, and inclined his head towards the hall. “Let’s go have some fun, shall we?”


	5. Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Dia play some video games...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shockingly, this one went over 500 words just barely. Oh well! Please enjoy, we only have two more brothers after this and they are my favorites :))

“How do you use this?”

Leviathan sighed for the tenth time. Diavolo was clueless. For being such an incredible Prince, he really couldn’t figure out how to work a controller?

“Here, you push this to jump, move this to turn left and right, and this is the special move button.”

“Right. I think I understand now.”

“Great! Let’s play!”

They sat on the floor in Leviathan’s room on pillows, snacks and drinks around them. One hour later, Levi was pissed. How did this demon, who did not know what a joy stick was until Levi explained it, beat him 17 times? This was a disaster for an otaku like him, what would his fellow gamers say if they found out a newbie won him? He would be ruined, forever know as a _loser._

He sniffled. “Not fair. I’ve mastered this game, I’ve never lost before…”

Diavolo put his hand on Levi’s shoulder, the purple-haired demon flinching. Diavolo didn’t falter. “Don’t be so upset, my love, it’s only a game.”

That made him shrink into himself more, and Diavolo frowned. He knew how much these things meant to Levi, but not to this extent. Really, after being lovers for a few months now, he did not understand the nerdy demon very well. But he got used to his shy personality that suddenly blossomed when he spoke about his passions for his games. It was cute how much he loved these devices of his.

The Prince grabbed Levi by his waist and began showering his face in kisses, trying to distract him from the sadness emitting from him. He also began tickling his sides with his fingers, gripping one hip in his hand to keep him still.

Levi sputtered, giggling uncontrollably. “Dia, noo, stop! Ha ha ha! That tickles, please!” Levi bat at him with all his might. Eventually he even transformed into his demon form, and tried using his tail to shove the larger demon away but it was not working.

“Not until you say ‘I am the greatest gamer of all time’!”

“N-no, no way!” Levi laughed, his face was aching. “P-please stop!”

Diavolo let up, and put his head on top Leviathan’s, the demon in return wrapping them both with his serpent tail. They stayed that way until Levi got his breath back to normal. Diavolo loved to hold Levi like a doll for some reason, not that the otaku minded, but it took some time to get used to it.

“It was dumb luck,” Levi murmured, “I just know it.”

“Hm. Why don’t we play again, then?”

“I will beat you, Dia. I promise on my Ruri-chan that I will defeat you.”

Diavolo’s eyes flashed. “Challenged… accepted.”

Leviathan gasped. “Oh, it’s _on._ ”

They played until Leviathan’s wins overtook Diavolo’s. Only then did the two cuddle together, and Levi said into Diavolo’s neck from the Prince’s lap with firmness, “I _am_ the greatest gamer of all time.”

Diavolo hummed, smirking into the soft hair of his love. “You are, my sweet little otaku, you most definitely are.” He would never know that the entire time that Diavolo was letting him win.


	6. Asmodeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo paints Diavolo's nails

“Let’s do this color for your nails, it’ll look so good with your skin tone~”

Diavolo agreed. “You know best, Asmo. Whatever you want to do.”

Asmo started to paint, holding the larger tan hand in his own as he flawlessly brushed the Prince’s nails with shiny polish. “Oh, whatever I want to do, hmm? What if I wanted to bend over right now and have you take me?” He grinned, eyes flashing with lustful power.

Diavolo laughed. While Asmo never failed to turn him on, there was one thing stopping that. “I think we should wait for the paint to dry before we get frisky, my love.”

Asmo sighed. “I suppose…”

Diavolo never got a lot of time to relax, so being treated to a spa day with his lover Asmodeus was something he had been looking forward to all week. Asmo was cheeky, flirty, and never afraid to speak his mind. Sure, Diavolo had to praise him for his looks almost every time he saw the Lust demon, but that wasn’t too difficult seeing as he was very pretty.

“There, all done! Oh, I have the greatest idea. Your hair has gotten a big long, can I braid it?” Asmo begged with his eyes, pouting. He leaned in so close to Diavolo the Prince couldn’t help but nip at his lips a little, Asmo moaning loudly.

Asmo breathed against his lips, “If you keep that up, I might just have to deal with the nail polish on my bed.”

Diavolo chuckled, and playfully swat Asmo’s butt as he turned around to grab something from his vanity (which was littered with items that Diavolo had no clue what half of them were for). The demon ‘oooh’ed and wiggled it. “Perhaps later, I don’t find the idea of getting wet polish on myself that appealing.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“But if you’d like to braid my hair, feel free.”

“I’d never turn down a chance at fingering your lovely locks, my beautiful prince.”

Asmo stood behind Diavolo while he kept his seat. The younger demon’s elegant fingers began weaving through his hair. He couldn’t do much, just two short braids on either side, and Asmo giggled when he saw the Prince’s face. He usually looked so fierce and large, he was the soon to be King he had to, but right then he looked adorable. Big eyes, braided hair, a charming smile. Asmo was truly in love with someone other than himself, even if just a little bit.

“How do I look, darling?”

“Positively radiant.” Asmo plopped down onto his lap, and tugged one of the braids. “Truly magnificent.”

Diavolo narrowed his eyes but kept a hold on his hips so he would not fall, Asmo in return holding his shoulders. “Oh, are we playing some sort of game, Asmodeus?”

Wiggling his butt, Asmo smirked back and said, “Hmm, you know exactly what kind of games I like~”

Thankfully the nail polish had dried. Because Asmo’s bed would have never been the same if not for quick dry nail polish.


	7. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo and Lucifer have coffee together...

“Even you need to get some sleep, Luci. You’re always beautiful to me, but your eyes have bags.”

Lucifer sighed. His head ached, his eyes were blurry, and he couldn’t help but blurt out his troubles. “It’s just… Mammon has stolen Asmo’s jewelry again, and apparently there was something important about it I cannot remember but Asmo won’t shut up about it. Leviathan hasn't come out of his room in a week. Plus Belphie and Beel are fighting and the entire house can sense it and Satan is up to something again. I keep seeing him eyeing me with that smirk that means trouble.”

Diavolo cooed, and pulled Lucifer into his arms. Luckily school was on a break, otherwise Diavolo would feel guilty for adding more to his plate.

At first, the Prideful demon was stiff. Then he melted into the embrace and hugged back. “You need some coffee or sleep.”

“Perhaps both.”

Diavolo laughed. “Let’s take a nap, and then we can have coffee together afterwards. I’ll ask Barbatos to make us his special coffee cakes as well. What do you say?”

Lucifer smiled. He was truly spoiled with Diavolo as his lover. “It sounds excellent. My bed or yours?”

“I think mine would be best.”

Traveling to the castle, they settled in Diavolo’s massive bed after Lucifer changed into his spare silk PJ’s he left there always. Diavolo behind on the mound of pillows, Lucifer laying on his side using Diavolo as his own pillow. The Prince’s fingers ran through the dark locks of his hair, and the motion had Lucifer falling asleep soon, cuddled to the warmth of the Demon Prince, and his comforting scent.

He woke up to the coffee smell and something sweet came with it, too. Lucifer struggled to open his eyes. He was, as he always said, not a morning demon.

“Wake up, love, I have coffee and something delicious for you. Let me see those gorgeous rubies.” Diavolo kissed between his eyes, and Lucifer groaned. Diavolo chuckled. “C’mon, we made a promise to have coffee together.”

He sat up, rubbing his eyes and combing his hair with his fingers. A tray of small brown gooey cakes and cups of coffee sat between them. Lucifer grabbed the coffee first, and downed a big gulp, the burn was wonderful.

“Try this, Barbatos made it just hours ago.” Diavoko put a bite on his fork, and pressed it to Lucifer’s closed lips. He got a glare in response, but Lucifer rolled his eyes and opened his mouth for Diavolo to give him the sweet cake. He licked his lips, it was actually very tasty, and went well with the dark roast.

Diavolo hummed. “You’ve got a little bit riiiiight,” he pecked his cheek, “here.” They gazed into each other’s eyes, and the room got heated, the hot coffee in their belly’s fueling the fire building inside them. Suddenly, Diavolo kissed him soundly, pressing him back onto the bed. The coffee was left forgotten on the tray. Luckily the bed was big enough not to cause a spill, because there were plenty of vibrations to cause it to.

It seemed all Lucifer needed was some sleep, coffee, and Diavolo to get back to his normal self again.


	8. Simeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simeon and Diavolo walk through the garden...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back with more! Thank you for all the love for these short chapters, I can't believe it!! So please enjoy this one~

The gardens at Diavolo’s castle were in full bloom on this cool night. All the flowers, poisonous or not, looked radiant under the Devildom moon.

“Your garden is lovely.”

“Thank you, angel. Not as lovely as you but still…”

Simeon chuckled, a light blush dancing across his cheeks. “You’re such a charmer, aren’t you?”

Diavolo laughed. “I hope so.”

Simeon ran his gloved fingers over blooming bushes of dark roses. “They smell delightful, too. Like smoke and cinnamon. We don’t have flowers like this in the Celestial Realm. They all smell like…roses.”

They laughed together, sharing soft smiles while traversing the maze of the garden. Simeon reached a hand out to touch a bright orange flower that looked similar to a Daisy, but Diavolo took his hand quickly.

“Ah, don’t touch those ones. Your hand may catch fire.”

Simeon blinked. The Prince watched as his angel blushed from the simple contact of their hands. “Interesting. Thank you.”

He never thought he’d get to be with an angel, of all beings, but Simeon was different than most angels. Once the war ended and years passed, the three different realms grew closer. The exchange program ended centuries ago and ever since then Diavolo had been fascinated with this young angel so ready to help, always with a smile, and gorgeous, too. Lucifer was the one who got them together, whether he admitted it or not, with how often Simeon had come to visit him eventually Diavolo pushed his way in to know more about this beautiful creature from the heavens.

Diavolo kissed the knuckles of Simeon’s hand softly, the blue-eyed man shuddering, feeling the warmth of the demons kiss through fabric of his gloves. His angel deserved soft things (although, surprisingly, it was a different case in the bedroom) and Diavolo was always going to pamper him with soft kisses when he could.

Smiling with his eyes, Simeon gestured to a bench that say between two tall blooming bushes, varying shades of red and pink bell flowers dripping from the branches overhanging. “Let’s go sit and watch the stars?”

“Whatever my beloved wants, he shall get.”

“Diavolo…” Simeon squeezed his hand, striding to the wooden bench with Diavolo trailing behind. “You embarrass me sometimes, truly.”

“Is it such an embarrassment for me to give you the stars?”

“You’re a poet now, hm?” Simeon shook his head. But he was grinning, and when Diavolo sat down beside him, he placed his head onto the larger man’s shoulder and sighed happily. They looked upward, the smell of fragrant flowers and crisp night air surrounding them. Diavolo wrapped his arm around Simeon’s lower back to tug him in close, and breathed in his sweet scent. Peaceful.

“Never in my long live did I think I would feel love for a demon. Yet here we are. And I’m so very happy to have met you, Diavolo.”

“I’m the luckiest demon in all the realms to have such a beautiful angel in my arms to love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M STILL GUSHING OVER THE FACT THAT I GOT LUCIFER FROM THE WEDDING EVENT OKAY OMG IM SO FRIGGIN HAPPY RN PLEASE LEAVE A KUDOS OR WHATVER YOU WANT IM SO HAPPY RN I THINK I ALREADY SAID THAT HAHAHAHAHA

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts, and leave a kudos if you liked it! See you next time~


End file.
